Dio Brando
Dio Brando, later known as just DIO, is an antagonist from the manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and is the Main Antagonist for Part I: Phantom Blood and Part III: Stardust Crusaders. He fought Sakuya Izayoi in Episode 12 of One Minute Melee in Season 1. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dio Brando VS Ahzek Ahriman (By DullahanDurendal) * Akuma VS Dio Brando (By BonBooker) * Dio Brando VS Bowser (By Des) *Dante VS Dio *Dio Brando VS Demitri Maximoff * Dio Brando VS Diavolo (By Derpurple) * Dio Brando vs. Diego Brando *Deadpool vs Dio Brando (By Hipper) * Dracula VS Dio Brando (By BonBooker) * Dio Brando VS Elizabeth (By ArachnoGia) * Emperor Palpatine VS Dio Brando (By Shrek-it Ralph) * Dio Brando VS Esdeath (By Derpurple) * Gilgamesh VS Dio Brando (By Derpurple & ParaGoomba348) * Guldo VS Dio Brando (By Kazamamishima) * Hades Izanami VS Dio Brando (By GalacticAttorney) * Hiei VS Dio Brando * Dio Brando VS Hisoka * Dio Brando VS Jin Kisaragi (By Commander Ghost) * Kamen Rider Kabuto VS Dio Brando (By Arigarmy) * Kenshiro VS Dio Brando * Kirby vs Heaven Ascension DIO (By Eficiente) * Lex Luthor VS Dio Brando (By WarpStar930/WarpyNeko930) * Dio Brando vs Lord Voldemort * Madara Uchiha VS Dio Brando (By Fllflourine) * Dio Brando vs M.O.D.O.K. (By DENSTIFY1) * Morrigan Aensland VS Dio Brando (By WarpStar930) * Professor Zoom VS Dio Brando * Rachel Alucard VS Dio Brando (By The Dark Shinigami) * Ragyo Kiryuin VS Dio Brando (By ArachnoGia) * Remilia Scarlet vs. Dio Brando * Dio Brando VS Sailor Pluto (By StarfoxSonicFan) * Sans VS Dio Brando (By BonBooker) * Scott Pilgrim VS Dio Brando (By Flourine) * Sebastian VS Dio Brando (By Aqua-Pineapple-Princess & Shadow7615) * Dio Brando vs Shao Kahn * Dio Brando VS Silver the Hedgehog (By Quauntonaut and ImagoDesattrolante) * Dio Brando vs. Vampire Hunter D * Dio Brando vs Yuuki Terumi * Shinki vs Heaven Ascension DIO *Dio Brando vs The Mask Battle Royales *Anime Villains Battle Royale Completed Fights *Alucard (Hellsing) VS Dio Brando *Dio Brando vs Cinder Fall (By Hipper) *Dio Brando VS Black★Rock Shooter *Darth Vader vs Dio Brando *Flandre Scarlet vs Dio Brando *Dio Brando VS Ganondorf *Homura Akemi VS Dio Brando *Jade Eternal vs Dio Brando *DIO VS Kars *Dio Brando VS Kurumi Tokisaki *Dio vs Loki *M. Bison VS Dio Brando *Nox vs Dio *Raoh vs. Dio Brando *Sakuya Izayoi VS Dio Brando *Sōsuke Aizen VS Dio Brando *Vampire Battle Royale *Shadow Mikoto vs Dio Brando Possible Opponents * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Griffith (Berserk) * Blade (Marvel Comics) * Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) * Rugal Bernstein (King of Fighters) * Sanji (One Piece) * Morlun (Marvel Comics) History Dio was born in the gutters of 19th century London as the son of Dario Brando, an alcoholic and abusive father who he secretly despised for working his mother to an early grave. Having secretly poisoned him, Dario dies telling Dio of the debt George Joestar believed he owes him twelve years prior and instructs him use his wiles to take the Joestar fortune. Welcomed by George as a member of the family, Dio attempted to muscle the fortune by terrorizing Jonathan Joestar. But being caught off-guard by Jonathan's eventual retaliation after getting his love Erina Peddleton involved, Dio decides to bid his time until he proceeds to poison George while killing Jonathan with a stone mask that he assumed was a torture device. But Dio later learned the mask turns its wearer into a vampire, using it on himself when his murder plot is exposed with a new ambition to take over Britain itself. Though Jonathan managed to decapitate him, Dio survived and killed his rival during his honeymoon across the Atlantic in an attempt to take the Joestar's body as his own. Despite Jonathan's attempt to kill his nemesis by sinking the ship they were it in, Dio succeeded in taking his rival's body and confided himself in a specially-prepared casket until 1983 when divers salvage it. Traveling the world before making his presence known in 1987, working to remove the last traces of Jonathan's blood to gain full control of his new body, Dio becomes the nemesis of Jonathan's great-grandson Jotaro Kujo as he attempts to wipe out the Joestar line. Death Battle Info * Age: 12-13 (Part 1, Chapter 1-4), 20-21 (Chapter 6 onwards) * Height: 6' 5" (195 cm) * Weight: 231 lbs (105 kg) * Occupation: Lawyer (Formerly), Crazy British Vampire * Hobby: Killing people, being a complete dick Powers & Abilities * Capable of fighting bare-fisted which he learned while living in the slums of London * Naturally intelligent as he is cunning and perceptive while using his charisma to manipulate others like his followers or the many women he charmed through his life ** Calm, collective, and strategic, especially in Part 3 ** When pushed to a corner, Dio discards his façade and becomes murderously unstable Vampire * Inhuman Strength: Attains massive strength as a Vampire, allowing him feats such as forcibly walking on walls and single-handedly deflecting attacks such as Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash (volleys of substantially-sized emeralds flying at speeds of at least FTL) ** After absorbing Joseph's blood he is powerful enough to pick up and drop a steamroller on Jotaro * Inhuman Speed: Also possesses enhanced speed and agility being able to barely react to Star Platinum's fists inches away from his skull and capable of deflecting Kakyoin's Emerald Splashes by himself * Enhanced Sense: Demonstrated when placing his head on the ground to hear Jotaro's heartbeat, despite being a few meters away, Dio appears to have senses beyond human level * Bloodsucking: Unlike stereotypical vampires, JoJo Vampires like Dio suck blood through tentacles in his fingers; he is able to regenerate through drinking blood this way * Regeneration: Can regenerate his body faster than fire can consume it and can still regenerate from being blown into pieces (ex. Straits being blown up). His body is able to live even after having vital body parts amputated and he can also control his detached body parts (ex. when he was still alive as a head in a jar) * Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: Is able to pressurize bodily liquid in his eyeballs and then create small openings in his pupils, eventually unleashing two fluid jets powerful enough to slice metal and stone * Vaporizing Freeze Technique: By lowering the temperature of his own body drastically, Dio can freeze organic tissue with a touch within seconds, although this freezes his own limbs in the process * Fusion: Capable of grafting parts of different creatures together to create hybrids, having used it to create half-human pets while in Windknights Lot and later grafted his bodiless head on the decapitated body of Jonathan. * Spores/Evil Implants: Can create parasites that he can use to take control of others, inserting them into their brains. If they are removed, the spores grow tentacles and attempt to kill both their former host, and their would-be killer * Hypnosis: Hypnotizing a serial killer and village boy into doing his bidding * Teleportation: Shows the ability to disappear by fading into darkness * Healing: Can heal other people's wounds (ex. Pucci's wounded foot by simply touching it) Stand: The World * Super Strength, Senses, Speed: The World possesses phenomenal strength, senses, and faster-than-light speed, being able to easily punch Kakyoin right through his abdomen * Its main offense is generally characterized by a flurry of speedy punches and the occasional kick * Time Stop: Stops time, allowing itself and DIO to act withing the duration of the time stop (5 seconds in his weakened state, 9 seconds in his awakened state) Heaven Ascension DIO * Has all the previous abilities of the original canon Dio Brando * A more obvious teleportation * Instantaneous Regeneration * Can resurrect the dead * Mind Control * Can cast lightning bolts * Dimensional and Time Travel The World Over Heaven * An Infinite Time Stop * Reality Warping in the form of Reality Overwrite: Allows Dio to rewrite virtually anything in time. The potential extent of this ability appears to be limitless, as this power can be used to rewrite the existence of anything he wants (except for his Stand's range), steal/absorb souls and use them as slaves, heal himself, resurrect the dead and completely negate almost any defense that the series has to offer (as demonstrated against the abilities of Tusk Act 4 and Gold Experience Requiem) ** However, this power is eventually revealed to suffer from a major limitation; It can only be initiated through The World Over Heaven's fists, meaning that the Stand would have to punch something in order to rewrite it Feats * Survived being bisected and decapitated while falling down a steep and tall cliff * Can lift over his head, drop and punch a steamroller with ease * His stand can stop time for more nine seconds with a universal range (the stronger he gets and the more he fights the time stop's length increases) being able to stop a new universe being created (a speculation taken from Jotaro stopping time from preventing the universe being reborn into DIO's ideal World in Stone Ocean) * His stand is slightly faster and stronger than Jotaro's Star Platinum's Faster-Than-Light speed and diamond-breaking punch making his stand easily around Faster-Than-Light * It appears he can react at Faster-Than-Light speeds himself without the use of his Stand * Took a barrage of Star Platinum's punches (one even straight to the skull) and survived feeling nauseous and only strong enough to crawl around * Survived being blown up in a steam/cruise ship (though he hid in a coffin capable to withstand such a blast) * Can handle several Hamon users at a time and even prevent Hamon from touching him being able to freeze a Hamon user's bloodstream to prevent them from using it * Technically killed Part 1 protagonist Jonathan Joestar and Part 2 protagonist Joseph Joestar in Part 3 * Killed: Noriaki Kakyoin (in approx. less than 2 minutes), Dire (in about five seconds or so by freezing him and breaking him apart), nearly killed Hamon Master Will A. Zeppeli with one move. Flaws * Has a major desire to humiliate an opponent and feel superior rather than finish them off quickly and efficiently. ** Though a majority of his plans involve making the Joestar line suffer, Dio underestimated them and actually assured his own defeat by them. The best example would be his rivalry with Jonathan Joestar, having been defeated by him three times despite learning from their first bout how powerful Jonathan can get if pushed enough. * Sunlight and Hamon-based attacks. * Extremely arrogant & cocky. * Ignores simple and direct solutions. Gallery DIO HttF.png|Part 3 DIO: Heritage for the Future Dio-brando.jpg|Dio Brando Part 1 in ASB DioBrando_jojoeoh.png|Eyes of Heaven (Part 1) DIO_jojoeoh.png|Eyes of Heaven (Part 3) DIO ASB.jpg|Part 3 DIO: All-Star Battle 3804826-1462776761-tumbl.gif|Young Dio making an entrance at the Joestar estate. KONO DIO DA.jpg|"You thought your first kiss would be from Jojo. But it was I, Dio!" DioBrandoP.png|Part 1 Manga Dio tumblr_nbqu2q2PPY1sh11j9o8_400.png|DIO seems a bit split up at the moment. DioBurandoDesune.png|DIO & The World DIO SS2.gif|DIO SS2 THE WORLD!.gif|THE WORLD! TOKI YO TOMARE!.gif|TOKI YO TOMARE! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA.gif|ROAD ROLLER DA! WRRRRRRRY.gif|WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ROAD ROLLER DA!.gif|Full ROAD ROLLER DA gif MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA.gif|The World's machinegun punches (IT'S USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USSSELESS~!) Knife Happy.png|Knife Arousement ZA WARUDO Background.jpg|The World Background I CAN SHOW U ZA WARUDO.jpg|I CAN SHOW YOU ZA WARUDO! You're Watching Me Aren't You.jpg|"You're watching me, aren't you? Joseph Joestar!" kars please.jpg|"Kars plz" Duwang stand power.jpg|Handsome "The World" Nuio.png Itfits.png escaperoute4dio.jpg|THIS WAS MY PLAN ALL ALONG! HighDio.jpg|SAIKOU NI HIGH TE YATSU DA! 5e5.png|Five Seconds at DIO's World 6c0.gif|Steamroller vs House 651.jpg|Oh no c74.gif|Russia is Dio Brando c78.gif|SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ZA WARUDO WAS GONNA STEAMROLL ME, I THREW MY SHARPEST KNIFE AT HIS HEAD 80a.gif|DIO's a shit poster d86.gif|Time Stop in shellnut e04.jpg|Dio is best manual Another+silly+crossover+_f37d0e62df327148183a509723f4572a.jpg|Link is best DIO 06c5a548d83c46e2a330aadb0d9e51fc1379480480_full.gif|MaDIOka? Aint+got+nothing+on+za+warudo+_5b7aa7a2272463c11d9c00e4b0c0eb39.jpg|You want DIO's Spree to end? Well looks like you're gonna have to DIO WITH IT tumblr_mq01anixH01su80w3o1_1280.gif|FIRE THE DIO TORPEDOS MamiDio?!.png|MamiDio?! 5648495+_2eafa8dd29af56a4a3634ad72719c1ae.jpg|Standing there MENACINGLY v1 tumblr_noz4nkpEB41s3tmero1_500.png|Standing there MENACINGLY v2 Wt5YKSc.png|Standing there MENACINGLY v3 2c8.jpg|The Illuminati 1a1.gif|Its a new law in Egypt 6e3.gif|Trust no one, not even Dio. 22f.jpg|Dio is Waifu? 950.jpg|Well its true... c12.gif|End of Part 3 in shellnut 503.jpg|Diorgasm has been reached tumblr_npwe0uvC8x1qlf1q2o1_500.png|All of DIO's Quality Faces raCEAz9.png|Close Up of DIO's "Was Planned All Along" Face tumblr_static_tumblr_static_4tyb6yfcjig40ocgcosg8008s_640.png|Do as he says 1zfhocw.png|Look all those knives, you think he hid them in his pants? yXBlMGO.png|Sexy Side Face tumblr_nl9myj846r1u9c6y8o1_500.jpg|Dio Guy Aizenbrando2016.png|'Cause we need to make America Evil again! 285.jpg|Genos didn't expect this 665.png 0d8.png tumblr_n7js0lMUAb1tv34r8o1_500.png|You were expecting palutena but it was me, Dio! 0d1.jpg|You thought it was Optimus Prime, but it was me, Dio! 9248_5728616393dc7.jpg|NANI?! JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Dio Brando shaking his fist.png|Dio Brando shaking his fist 11680_575a7c2f5364a.jpg F2d.png|Yang Xiao Long + Dio Brando = Yang Xiao Brando (KONO YANG DA) f80.jpg|Metal Gear Dio d09.png|Scott Pilgrim vs The World Diego Brando.jpg|KONO DIEGO DA! tumblr_od4z5vRM9F1tin2mpo1_500.jpg|KONO GLADION DA! maxresdefault (4).jpg|KONO TIRANICO DA Videos Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Villains Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Time Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:British Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Murderers Category:Knife Wielders Category:Gods Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Summoners Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Completed Profile Category:Main Antagonist Category:Flight Users Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Electric Manipulator